


Desire Drives Invention

by BensonsFaerieWings



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensonsFaerieWings/pseuds/BensonsFaerieWings
Summary: Caractacus finds a way to bring bliss to their relationship.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021 exchange





	Desire Drives Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostLightIfYouWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLightIfYouWill/gifts).



Author’s Note: I do not own Nevada Ramirez or Caractacus Potts, but I have borrowed them for an interesting playdate of sorts. I took some liberties with their characters, of course, and hope you enjoy my attempt at this intriguing pairing. I really had no idea what I was doing with this, so I just let my mind take me where it may. Hopefully, it is not complete trash, but it’s guaranteed to be complete crackfic.   
For: GhostLightIfYouWill/Sierra – Lord I hope I did it justice – I apologize in advance if you despise it.

Nevada walked in the door with an air of assholery as usual. He was pompous to a fault, but it was how he was expected to be, so he did not bother to try to correct it. If people are just going to anticipate you being a certain way, why bother to change it. There was one person though that knew different and would not put up with the air of bullshit he gave everyone else. People would be surprised to know he had a heart for those that mattered to him, it was just the rest of the world that he could care less about. If you could not weasel your way into his heart within minutes of knowing him, you would never get in. He had been burned way too much in his life to allow people too many chances to hurt him. Caractacus Potts would never begin to understand how he had succeeded, but he would also not question it for fear it would disappear. Caractacus had met Nevada when he was at one of his lowest moments of his life, and Nevada had chosen to help him rather than hurt him as was expected. Nevada had given him a chance when all others had spurned him away. Did that make Nevada less of an asshole? Never, and Caractacus would not dream to think that he had or ever would change this man, but that did not stop him from loving him just the same. 

“What are you brooding over now?” Caractacus played no punches when it came to speaking with him. He knew, at least for now, he would never be hurt by Nevada, but he also knew that could change at a moment’s notice. 

“Damn warehouse burnt to the ground and my nephew died in the wreckage. But, more importantly, I lost my damn stash and money.” He snapped, dropping hard into a chair, throwing his leather jacket on the couch and ripping his shoes off.

“You will rebuild. Who is arranging the funeral?” Caractacus continued putzing around in the kitchen cooking while he spoke with Nevada. He refused to fall into his trap of incessant brooding. There was always a way to move on and move up for Caractacus, so he refused to ever fall captive to self-pity. 

“My aunt has it covered; she says. I am paying for it, of course. But damn it, he was too young for this shit.” Nevada slammed down the beer bottle he had walked in with. 

“Shit happens, don’t cut yourself over it. What good would that do anyone?”

“Damn it, Caractacus, I just want to wallow for five minutes. Can’t you give me that?” 

“Nope, what is the point? Is it going to bring him or your stuff back? Nope. Why bother with the self-pity. It’s time to plan the next steps.” Caractacus peaked around the corner to look at his love, maybe to judge the anger level, or just peak at him. He had to admit when he was fired up, Nevada never looked more attractive to him. 

“No, but damn, sometimes people just want to get angry at life. You do not let anyone dwell on anything.” Nevada started to pace the living room, but it was not very large, so it did not really do much to simmer him down.

“Dinner is almost ready if you are hungry.” Caractacus was going to ignore his tantrum until he started speaking some helpful words. 

“No, I am not fucking hungry.” Nevada screamed. He knew this tactic of Caractacus, but he was not in the mood to deal with it tonight. He was angry and he wanted a fight. He wanted to feel something other than despair. 

“You will not speak to me like that.” Caractacus spat right back. “Now control your temper or go fight it out with someone else.”

“Everyone else is crying. I can’t handle the crying anymore.” He growled back. “I want to fight. I want to be angry. I am entitled.” 

“Can’t handle the crying? Someone died. Stop being a self-centered asshole and feel for once, goddammit.” Caractacus would not let him think he could get away without some remorse for the lost life. 

“Oh, who the hell asked you?” 

“You did as soon as you walked through that damn door. You would not come to me for a fight if you did not want one.” Caractacus went about setting out the dinner and setting the table as if everything were normal. He knew it would push Nevada’s buttons, but if he was looking for a fight, who was Caractacus to not give it to him. 

“I swear, we are going to brawl.” Nevada seethed through clenched teeth. He had come in wanting a fight, but he wanted it on his terms. But per the usual, Caractacus rocked his world and his plans, the man always knew how to change the narrative on Nevada. It was a blessing and a curse in Nevada’s life. 

“You said you wanted a fight. Who am I to deprive my love of his greatest wish in this moment?” Caractacus smirked at him. “Now are you going to enjoy this lovely feast I made, or are you going to go to bed hungry like a defiant child?” He grabbed a plate and started to grab some dinner for himself, with a secret smile to himself. He knew he had lit the fuse that would lead to either his demise, or the exact plan how he had wanted to spend his evening. While Nevada had wanted a fight, Caractacus had wanted to enjoy some sinful bliss with his love. 

“You know what I want, and food ain’t fucking it.” Nevada snarled, he went to snatch Caractacus, but he spun out of Nevada’s grasp before he could grab hold. 

“Not until after I enjoy this feast I just cooked. If you are not going to eat, I am going to call up the neighbors and tell them to help themselves.”

“You will do no such thing.” Nevada grumbled, grabbing a plate and sitting across from Caractacus. “Fine, but only because you threatened to offer my resources to the swine that live in this building.” 

“If you do not like your neighbors, you should move, or do something to improve the neighborhood.” Caractacus said, chewing his food thoughtfully. 

“That would be out of character for me.” Nevada chewed the delicious food and swallowed it with a new beer from the fridge. He hated to admit, but the main could cook almost as well as he could fuck.   
“Well, we cannot have that now, can we?” Caractacus countered, swallowing the wine he drank with his dinner. Two more different people, you could not imagine. 

The two finished dinner and Nevada kept trying to grab after Caractacus as he cleaned up the kitchen, Nevada being on the receiving end of several swats of the dish towel that lived over Caractacus’ shoulder. The Latin man could drool at the sight of the man twittering around the kitchen, but the itch in his pants was growing and his patience was wearing thin. “I swear to God, I am about to break every dish in this kitchen if you do not get your ass over here. I am done being patient with you this evening.” 

“You break a single dish, and you will find yourself in the street paying for your pleasure, Nevada Ramirez.” Caractacus was uninterested in his antics, as much as Nevada was uninterested in Caractacus’ need for him to be patient. 

“I swear to, Jesus, Caractacus, I just need you to perform your magic to erase the hell of this day.” Nevada was driven to near insanity with need. He was not usually this needy, but this day was just plain shitty. “I need it hard and rough, just stop being you and help me out….” 

“Well, all you have to do is ask nicely.” Caractacus said calmly. He knew that Nevada was not used to using his manners for anything, but Caractacus was not one of the neighborhood lackies and would not be scared into submission by him. He knew exactly what Nevada needed as soon as he walked in the door, but if he did not ask him nicely, he was not going to give him what he wanted. 

Nevada groaned, he hated having to be nice. “Fine, please!” It gave him great pains to say that word, but Caractacus made him do a lot of things that he was not used to.

“Nicer, Nevada. That was not polite.” Caractacus walked into their bedroom and got things ready, because he knew soon enough that Nevada would be pleading for his mercy.

Nevada finished his beer with a roll of his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair. He followed Caractacus into the bedroom begrudgingly. “Please.” He said more calmly than he really felt. 

“That’s more like it. Now, my beautiful man, what can I do for you tonight.” Caractacus smiled at Nevada as he reached for him to get a kiss. 

Nevada nearly attacked him with the passion and anger rolling in his veins. It was like he imploded and exploded at the same time. He was a mess and hurried, all over the place, and Caractacus let him continue for a few before taking control of the situation. He switched the script on him and took Nevada from behind before he knew it, hard, fast and rough, just as he knew Nevada liked it. They continued for a while, but nothing would satisfy Nevada tonight. Caractacus pulled out every trick in his book that he could think of, even switched it up and took it from behind, thinking that would work. Even that was not enough to bring the release that Nevada was needing tonight. While they maintained an amazing relationship, the bedroom was the one area that they were still navigating and working to get just right. Finally, exhausted, Caractacus called it quits and apologized to Nevada before heading off to the shower to get cleaned up. When he came out, Nevada was gone, which did not surprise him. He loved Nevada, but knew he was never enough for him in the bedroom. He would be back once he found his release. 

As Caractacus waited for his lover to return, his mind spun and spun trying to figure out what he could do to rectify their bedroom issues. He didn’t want to admit that he was falling for the bad boy, especially since he was a pretty despicable human, but he was. If he was going to make this relationship a long-term thing, he needed to figure out how to satisfy the man he loved. Caractacus was an inventor in his daytime, and as such, he frequently would use his skills to better the problems in his life. 

“Well, if it works everywhere else, why can it not bring about a solution in the bedroom?” Caractacus thought to himself. He knew now he would never sleep a wink until he made good on the thoughts brewing in his head. 

He knew that Nevada enjoyed it mostly when he was being pummeled from behind, but that would not provide the friction that brought about the orgasmic finishes that would bring about the bliss Caractacus wished to flow from Nevada. He doodled and tinkered until the sun rose, until the perfect idea came to fruition. He got dressed and grabbed all the supplies from various and assorted locations in the neighborhood, surely a sight to each person he came in contact with. He was used to everyone in the neighborhood giving him the side eye, partially because he was a stranger to them, but also because they knew that he and Nevada were friendly. It was like they all expected him to attack them, and it made Caractacus shiver with the fear and loathing that Nevada invoked on these people. He built and rebuilt, tested and tested until his invention made him nearly faint from bliss. He took his invention and hid it out of sight.

“It is perfect. I cannot wait until Nevada can experience this.” He thought to himself, as he finally laid his head down on his pillow to finally rest. He did not know when he would see Nevada again, but when he did, he would be ready to blow his mind. 

It took a few days for Nevada to return home, which was not unusual for them. When he returned, the scene was much similar to the one of the last time he had been in the apartment, Caractacus cooking away in the kitchen, and Nevada in a mood. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Caractacus spoke, knowing that it would prickle his lover. 

“I had things to do.” Nevada spoke frankly grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

“I see your mood has not improved. Did you not find the release you desired?” Caractacus did not even look in his lover’s direction, merely focused on finishing the meal that he had worked so hard on. Underneath his cool exterior though, his body was ignited with electricity. 

“As if it matters to you.” Nevada snapped back as he slumped down in the chair. “It has been a shitty couple of days. Some kids stole my money and killed my nephew. I have been chasing them all over town.” He conveniently left out the most horrific part, where he chose to kill one of those children over it. But Nevada refused to dwell on it, business was business. 

“Well, that’s just an innocent mistake on their part. You cannot blame some children for such a thing.” Caractacus rolled his eyes at the thought. He hated the business side of Nevada more than anything. 

“Innocent my ass, they stole money and killed an innocent man.” 

“Your nephew was as far from innocent as you are, my Nevada. Do not try to play me. You are being an ass.” 

“As if that is different from any other day.” Nevada scoffed. He felt like Caractacus was trying to pick a fight with him, but he was not sure why. “But I must be rubbing off on you. You are being an ass as well.” 

“Bite your tongue. I am being realistic, just as I am every other day. If you do not like it, you know where you can go.” Caractacus snapped back as he set the table and put the food out. “Eating or no?” 

“Whatever, yeah, I will eat.” Nevada grumbled, and walked over and sat down at the table grabbing some food. 

“No one is forcing you, Nevada, stop acting like a petulant child.” Caractacus grabbed a glass of wine and sat down to dinner as well. 

“Why are you pushing my buttons tonight? I came here to enjoy my evening, not be irritated.” Nevada snarled in between bites of his dinner.

“Maybe I am tired of your disappearing act. You are not the only one who did not get the release they were seeking the other night, but you do not see me going out to prowl the neighborhood.” Caractacus spat out, throwing his fork down on his empty plate. 

“You knew what this was when you signed up for it. Stop thinking it is more than it is.” Nevada slammed his hand on the table and got up and threw his dishes in the sink. 

“And so, it has been months, Nevada. We need to work through some things here.” Caractacus shoved away from the table and went to the kitchen to start cleaning up, doing his own fair share of slamming things around. He could not seem to get himself together to be able to rile Nevada up the way he usually would. 

“Well, tonight it not that night. So, get over it.” Nevada said, slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

Caractacus rolled his eyes and finished putting everything away and cleaning the kitchen. He walked to the bedroom and found Nevada just sitting on the edge of the bed. He definitely did not look angry, but Caractacus figured his invention would still be intriguing enough to him that he would try it out. 

“Nevada, look, I just want you to have the passion for me that you can find outside of these doors. I know what we have is different, but it is worth fighting for.” Caractacus said, then he walked to the hiding place of his invention and brought it out into the middle of the room. 

Nevada slowly raised his head from his hands where it had laid. “What is that?” He asked with curiosity laced with contempt. 

“An invention for you.” Caractacus said as he uncovered his invention, the purpose of which would need to be explained. 

Nevada got up and walked closer, completely confused by the sight in front of him. It was a sybian machine with an attachment that include the mold of an ass with an entrance that beckoned him. It had an accompanying stool of the same height but appeared adjustable. “What the fuck?” Nevada asked astounded.   
“You will ride the sybian and impale the mold, while I drive you to bliss from behind. I think it will bring both of us the bliss that we desire, and it will bring you to an unconscious high you have never experienced before.” Caractacus’s voice dripped with wanton ecstasy as he explained how it worked. 

For the first time in his life, Nevada Ramirez was rendered speechless. He looked at his lover with passion, desire and as close to love as his heart could get. He reached out for Caractacus and kissed him deeply. They ripped their clothes off and threw them in every direction possible. As soon as they were both unclothed, they went straight for the machine, and rode it and each other to a bliss that could be heard throughout the neighborhood. They rode it in every manner possible, until they passed out from exhaustion. For sure, it was bound to change their lives infinitely.

~FIN~


End file.
